Days vs Minute
by BFF
Summary: Minute come heavy on days..or days is heavy on minute!


Angry Shout..glass broken voice..loud bang of door..some foot steps.. And everything become silent... Silent again took place after almost 15 minutes loud noise...

He takes away his palms from ears which is using to cover his ears for saving them from those sound...

His head come downward till his forehead touch the study table...water drop find his way and mixed with dry page of economy book...

...

He open his eyes with knocking voice...Same time door is opened..

"Beta dinner ready hai.."

"Thik hai uncle... I just come in two minutes"

He quickly enter into washroom..wash his face which is looking more tired than enough..

He come on table and start to eat with a sigh after founding it empty..

"Beta..apne dinner pura nahi kiya?" Uncle asked seeing unfinished or less finished plate..

"Bhook nahi hai Jada.."He is about to leave but stop with

" Beta ek baar agar sahab ko aur bhabi ko ap dinner k liya request karte to..."

"Apne nahi bulaya?"

"Ha wo..unlogone inkaar kar diya.."

"Phir..mujhe kyu keh rehehai..ap bulao ya phir mai ek hi baat hai.." He said and closed himself in room..and lied down on bed...

...

He open his eyes with a touch on forehead...

"Mumma.."

"Ha..uth gaya beta...college jana haina..chalo utho fatafat.."

He sat up and hug her...

She ruffle his hair with "rajaesh ne bola kaal tum dinner nahi kiya thikse...(telling in concerns) janta hu tum humare fight se pareeshaan hote ho...but tumhare papa ko to jaante ho...unhe to baas chir hai mujhse...tumhe pata hai ki wo" but she interrupted with

"Mumma mujhe der horaha hai..mai fresh hojata hu.."and he enter into washroom...bang his fist on wall.." Phir se wohi..ek dusre khilaaf jute huya hai..kai apne galti mane ko tyaar nahi... (Teary)in logo ko kyu nahi samajh ati dono hi mere liya same hai..aise ek dusre ke khilaaf bolke khood ko mera najar mai sahi rakhne ki kashish aur Jada takleef deti hai mujhe...damn it!" He again hit his fist...

The scene flash in front of him when his father just tried to clear own image blaming his mother...

...

He is about to leave home when stop with his father tone

"Good morning beta.."

He turn and wish "morning"

"Aoo..breakfast karlo..." His mother tell arranging his breakfast...

He is about join them but stop after seeing his father just left the table showing his unhappiness on His wife presence..

He just jerk his head and left home in frustration..

He can hear his mother roaring angrily on his father till his bike get start..and he vanished from long premises neglecting an another starting of fight between his parents...

...

The bar is less crowded as it's day shift of this bar so customers are minimum as Mumbai city is really busy in earning money...only few customers are present and consuming alcohol as day or night they can't resist themself...

A young stuff come out from washroom after getting ready and about join his work when another boy come to him and whisper "Tere dost to aj din mai agaya..ja dekhle..already do peg finish kar gaya..."

The boy look at him and asked glancing all area "kaha pai..dikhai to nahi deraha?"

"Opar hai..ja..manager ajayega.." And he slipped from there

The boy hurriedly climb stairs and after finding his desired person go to him..stand in front of him and hissed "tum phir se yaha agaye...WO bhi din mai"

The customer look at him and tell in shock "tum..din mai..shift kab badal li..bataya bhi nahi.."

"Ha bata deta to tum shift ke hisaab se tab aooge jab mera shift narahe.. haina.."

"Kya yaar..mood maat bigaado..waise hi pareshaan hu.."

"WO pata hai mujhe...(snatching glass from his hand)chalo abh niklo yaha se..abhi k abhi..."

"Manager ko bula do...mai bhi to puchu ki WO stuffs ko customers ko seva karne liya rakha hai ya phir bhagaane ke liya rakha hai...(naughtily) jaao bulao unhe.."

"Main manager ke naam se nahi darne wala...samjhe..chalo sidhe munh bol raha hu..niklo yaha se..warna accha nahi hoga"

"Kya yaar..yaha mai bhi do min shanti nahi milega tumhare wajase..."he tell in irritation and standup placing rupees under glass...

" shanti ke liya accha jagah dhoonda...khair chalo..bahar wait karo..mai abhi aya do minutes mai"

"Arre..tumhare duty haina?"

"Nahi..night mai hi tha..aj to nikalne mai late hogaya hai..jaao..mai register sign karke ata hu..."

Soon they start to walk side by side on busy road..one is time to time looking at other with concern

"Kya Daya...do peg se kuch nahi hota..so ghoorna bandh karo..I am fine"

Daya really made a face...

After few minutes of silence daya asked "Abh kya huya?jo itne subha subha shanti ke talaash mai chale aye?"

But got only silence in return.. So sigh and change the topic "chalo..chai pite hai..."

"Nahi..tum piyo...abhi abhi sha..rab..I mean us ke baad chai pine se ajeeb lagta hai.."

"Accha hai..bolne mai sharam ata hai..peene mai nahi..haina...khair choro..(seeing abhijeet stopping at tea stall,so said)mai ghar mai Jake pee lunga chai.."

So they again start to walk..getting only other one has no mood in talking so again he start the convo "College nahi Jana?"

"Nahi" a blank answer come

"Breakfast nahi kiya na..kuch khaoge?"

"Nahi"

"Kya nahi nahi laga rakha hai Abhijeet...empty stomach mai alcohol is really dangerous.. Jaante hona...phir bhi..itni laaparwai...(feeling useless to talk so leaving) khair...jaoge kaha?ghar ya college to jaoge nahi abhi...(irritatingly)aur mai jada dair nahi rehsakta tumhare sath..ma already late hone ke wajahse doo baar call kar chuki hai...mujhe to abhi ghar jana hai..bolo kaha jaooge?"

"Tum jaao daya...mai college hi chala jata hu.." abhijeet answered

"Nahi..do peg lagaya hai...pakre gaye to rusticate ho jaaoge...(thinking)ek kaam karo tum tumhare flat mai chala jaao..paas mai hi hai...rest lelo pura din..mai lunch leke ajaunga.. phir sham ko ghar chale Jana..(finding something) ek minute ek minute.. Tumhare bike kaha hai?"

"Ravi legaya hai...batake rakha tha pehlese..uske ghar chor diya yaha Anne ke pehle"Abhijeet answered..

" accha chalo..tumhare apartment agaya..(Abhijeet nodes)mai dupaiher ko ata hu...(warning) aur kahi phirse bahar nikalke aise waise kahi kaam kiya to yaad rakhna...okk"

Abhijeet enter without answering...

Daya also hurriedly left for bus with murmur "Baas pareshaan karke rakh deta hai.."

...

A/N-I really take a risk to do experiment with Abhijeet character... If anyone get hurt I am really sorry...

Please read and rvw...negative positive all are welcomed..

Sorry for mistakes..

S.N-I don't support alcohol or any addiction.. It's only a fiction and demand of plot.


End file.
